Late night passion
by snive
Summary: Severus Snape recieves a letter asking him to visit the new Defence against the dark arts professor. Warning: slash.


Snape was sitting in his office. It was two years since the war had ended and Voldemort was dead. He was happy he was alive. He had barely lived after Voldemort had attacked him. He had returned as the potions master and Minerva was the headmaster now.

He regretted many things he had done in his life. Letting Lily die, killing Dumbledore and joining the Death Eaters. Now his past was gone and he could live a new life. He was praised and people liked him more. On contrary, he didn't feel like liking his students anyway.

Snape was scribbling marks on the exams. He shook his head and wrote another D on the paper. In between the papers he noticed a piece of paper with a familiar handwriting, asking him to arrive in their office. Snape smiled and folded it and threw it into a fireplace. He didn't want anyone to see it.

Snape got up and headed out of his office. It was a late friday evening and students were in their dormitories already. He walked behind a door with a text "Defence against the dark arts" on it. Snape slowly opened the door and noticed a man standing with his back towards the door. Snape approached him and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"You wished to see me, professor Malfoy." Snape said with his dark voice and the other man turned around.

"Yes. Good to see you, professor. Here, have some tea." Draco offered Snape a cup and sat down.

Daco had become a defence against the dark arts teacher that year. Snape was proud of his former student and had made sure Draco wouldn't get into a trouble and helped him as much as he could. He knew it was difficult to teach sometimes. Draco had fallen in love with Astoria Greengrass but had told Snape it really wasn't what he wanted.

"Some of the students can be real dunderheads." Draco laughed.

"Now you noticed." Snape smiled at the younger man. Draco had become much more mature. He had a little bit of beard but his style was as good as always. Snape sometimes wondered how muscular the boy was.

"...And once I thought I would never want to become a teacher. And here I am." Snape was in his dreams and had missed the first part of Draco's sentence.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Snape asked.

"I just said that I am happy for becoming a teacher. It feels a reasonable thing now. I enjoy this more than I would have thought."

"It's good that you like it."

"There's a reason I enjoy it even more." Draco said, looking at his feet. "And it's you."

"What do you mean?" Snape said blushing. Draco got up and approached Snape. He leaned towards Snape's face.

"I mean this." Draco said and placed his lips against Snape's. Shivers went down Snape's spine and he gasped. Draco withdrew but Snape placed his arms around Draco and pulled him back.

"Don't you dare to stop." Snape hissed and pushed his tongue inside Draco's mouth. The young man groaned and parted his lips more, entering his tongue inside Snape's mouth. He followed Snape's movements and caressed the older man's hair.

Draco sat on Snape's lap and smiled, looking at his eyes. The black eyes looked back at him and there was passion in them. Snape had wanted this for too long. He could feel the longing aching between his legs.

"Oh. What do we have here?" Draco asked when he felt something growing inside Snape's pants. Snape groaned when Draco unzipped his pants and took his cock out. Draco licked his lips and kneeled in front of the older man.

"Marvellous." Draco said and licked the tip of Snape's cock. Snape moaned in pleasure and pleaded for more. Draco took the whole lenght inside his mouth and released his own erected member.

"Maybe we shouldn't. Ah!" Snape yelled when Draco playfully bit his cock. He got up and pushed Draco on the teacher's desk. Draco squealed when Snape pumped his cock and put it into his mouth, sucking it with a force. Draco squirmed under his touch and pulled Snape's head closer. Snape licked the shaft and Draco panted heavily.

Snape let go of Draco's dick with a plop. He sneered at Draco with precum dripping from his mouth. He got up and licked his fingers wet and placed one finger slowly inside Draco's anus. Draco grimaced at first and smiled when the pain was gone. Snape pushed another finger in. He found the prostate and made Draco nearly go over the edge. He pushed in few times and licked Draco's nipples.

Draco closed his eyes when Snape pulled his fingers out. Soon they were replaced by something bigger and hotter. Draco's eyes flew open and he screamed.

"Relax, Draco." Snape ordered and pushed a bit deeper. He started a steady pace and Draco's pain was gone. He groaned and Snape placed kisses all over his body.

"Oh, fuck me." Draco panted. Snape hit the prostate few times and made Draco cum all over his tummy. Snape pushed a couple of more times and came inside Draco's anus. He collapsed on the floor and panted.

"I'm too old for this." Snape said and Draco sat beside him.

"No, you're not. Maybe we should do this more often so you wouldn't get tired too soon." He winked at Snape who got up and started to dress up.

"Maybe." Snape suggested and headed to the door. "I still have exams to grade. I'll see you tomorrow evening then. Same time, same place."


End file.
